Dulio Gesualdo
Summary Dulio Gesualdo is an Angel under the Archangel Michael, acting as his Joker. He was formerly known as the strongest exorcist and possesses one of the thirteen Longinus and the second strongest, Zenith Tempest and is the leader of the anti-terrorist group known as DxD. He was a war orphan, owing to his parents dying in a civil war, resulting in him taken under the care the Church. During that period, he awakened his Sacred Gear, and due to him possessing a Longinus, his life changed and he was taken to one of the Church's institutions to undergo training. He later became renowned as the strongest exorcist, and becomes reincarnated as an Angel under Michael. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | 6-C Name: Dulio Gesualdo, "Joker", "The Strongest Exorcist", "The Trump Card of Heaven" Origin: High School DxD Gender: Male Age Unknown Classification: Reincarnated Angel, Former Human, Sacred Gear Wielder, Leader of DxD Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Flight, Longevity, Teleportation, Weapon Creation, Forcefield Creation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Thunder Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits), Empathic Manipulation (His bubbles remind targets about their most treasured memories and stimulates their most intense memories to remind them about the things they cherish the most, causing them to lose their will to fight) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Completely defeated Vritra Promotion Saji in a one-sided battle. Fought against Issei and Vali in training. Can manipulate the climate and weather of an entire country) | Island level (Fought on par with Cardinal Crimson Promotion Issei, who also underwent a partial Dragon Deification) Speed: FTL (Issei couldn't land a single hit on him in their sparring session) | FTL (Kept up with Cardinal Crimson Promotion Issei) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Far stronger than normal humans due to his status as a Reincarnated Angel) Striking Strength: Unknown | Island Class (Traded blows with Cardinal Crimson Promotion Issei) Durability: Mountain level (Easily fended off attacks from Issei and Vali) | Island level (Took attacks from Cardinal Crimson Promotion Issei) Stamina: Very high, fought against Issei and Vali simultaneously without breaking a sweat and easily wiped out a group of Grim Reapers with a large scale devastation attack with no signs of fatigue. Range: Several thousands of kilometers Standard Equipment: His Sacred Gear Intelligence: An extremely experienced and talented exorcist who had been trained at an early age and is considered the Church's strongest exorcist. In addition, he easily handled both Issei and Vali simultaneously, both of whom are known for their abilities of improvisation Weaknesses: Can't hold his own in hand-to-hand combat, although this seems to not be the case anymore Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Zenith Tempest:' Dulio's Sacred Gear. It allows him to manipulate and control the weather, and take control of the elements that exist in nature, such as fire, water, wind, ice, earth and lightning. He can also create weather based phenomena and manipulate them in places where the sky isn't visible and weather conditions aren't available, creating rain and thunder clouds and flashing down genuine thunder and lightning on his foes. He can manipulate the wind to prevent his foes from reaching his position, create a vast amount of ice spears and icicles from underneath his opponents, hurl fireballs at them, create rain to slow down their movements, and generate immense tornadoes to carry out large scale attacks, among others. He is also capable of changing a country's weather and climate as he wishes. **'Speranza Bolla di Sapone:' Dulio creates bubbles that glow with the colours of the rainbow. The bubbles are able to remind those that make contact with them about their most precious memories and people, making them lose their will to fight. It stimulates the most intense memories of the targets, causing them to remember the things they cherish the most. *'Flagello di Colori del Accobaleno, Speranca di Briscola:' Dulio's Balance Breaker. It produces hundreds of bubbles that perform the opposite function of Speranza Bolla di Sapone, inflicting a variety of divine punishment on his foes. The bubbles trap the opponent, and a variety of natural phenomenon is inflicted upon them, in the form of intensely swirling flames, freezing cold air, violent hurricanes and lightning. Key: Post Volume 17 | Post Volume 23 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Angels Category:Leaders Category:Weather Users Category:Good Characters Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Element Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6